1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is connected with AV (audio visual) equipment such as a television apparatus and supplies an AV signal to the AV equipment, and to an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most of various household electric appliances such as a recording and reproducing apparatus and a television apparatus can be subjected to remote control with a supplied remote controller. Further, there is known a remote controller which is capable of operating a plurality of electronic apparatuses by itself.
On the other hand, there is also known a so-called general-purpose remote controller which deals with remote control of AV equipment (such as a television apparatus) of various manufacturers and model numbers. In order to deal with the AV equipment of various manufacturers and model numbers, the general-purpose remote controller associates model identification information corresponding to a plurality of manufacturers and model numbers and a control code list with each other and stores the associated information and list in a storage unit provided therein. When a user performs a predetermined key operation of a remote controller to input the model identification information corresponding to the manufacturer and model number of AV equipment to be controlled, a general-purpose remote controller assigns control codes to the keys on the basis of the control code list associated with the model identification information which has been input. Thus, by using the remote controller, it is possible to perform remote control of the AV equipment (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-11324).